The present invention relates to free-wheel clutches having inner and outer members with gripper members arranged between the inner and outer members which are biased for engagement therewith by spring means.
It is well known that free-wheel clutches frequently require aids for maintaining concentricity between the inner and outer members thereof. In the prior art it is known to provide anti-friction bearings or annular disc bearings between the inner and outer clutch members for maintaining concentricity. Particularly in the case of large diameter clutches, the use of annular disc bearings results in a disadvantage in that a considerable amount of bearing material is wasted during the manufacture of the bearing.
In order to reduce the cost of centering aids, it is known in the prior art to insert molded bearing blocks in the cage in positions similar to those occupied by the gripper elements. The bearing blocks are secured by the cage and support the inner and outer races of the clutch members. The use of bearing blocks overcomes the disadvantage of wasting bearing material. However, the use of bearing blocks results in a more costly cage and the bearing block occupys positions which could be occupied by additional gripper elements.
The present invention is based on providing a free-wheel clutch which is economical in the use of bearing material and in which a large member of gripper elements can be employed.